


Craving for Cuddles

by aza_extella



Series: Tango Towards Destruction (A Tango Pair Romance Series) [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aza_extella/pseuds/aza_extella
Summary: Atobe is tired. So is Sanada.





	Craving for Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Another out of the blue fluffy fic! I can't get enough of this pair! ❤️  
But this is still a part of the Tango Pair series that I've made. Let's just say that I'm a klutz at making timelines so I'll occasionally pop some fics in the series. (I know I should have planned the arrangements of the fics according to their timeline but I'm busy atm hahaah)

"Are you up for some distraction?" he purred, slowly approaching the squatted figure concentrating on his assignment.

  
"Keigo, I'm in the middle of solving a complicated problem here." The struggling boy sighed as he surrendered to Atobe's shenanigans.

  
"Hm~ The great me only requires cuddles." he finally settled himself on Sanada's lap, a fond expression displayed on his handsome look.

  
"I guess I could indulge for a bit." Sanada placed his pen gently and engulfed Atobe's body with his arms. The latter relaxing on his hold.

  
"You're tired." The Rikkai vice captain exclaimed.

  
"Yeah, let me rest for a bit."

  
"You mean, you have to get an adequate rest."

  
"No can do, Genichirou. I'll only distract you." He teased, but his statement betrayed his cuddle starvation.

  
"Keigo, if I have to fail one assignment just to make you rest I'll do it."

  
"That's noble of you Genichirou, but no thank you." Atobe untangled himself from Sanada and was about to go straight to the futon alone when a hand grasped his sleeve.

  
"Keigo. I want to cuddle with you. Not only because you're tired. We always don't have enough quality time as boyfriends."

  
Keigo can't speak at his lover's proclamation. Oh, how romantic of Genichirou.  
"You're quite sappy tonight, Gen."

  
An exasperated sigh escaped from Sanada. "Stop teasing me."

  
"Can't guarantee that but I'll try~"

  
Sanada stood up from his squat and coaxed Atobe's body from his body."Shall we retire tonight?"

"Oh yes I'd love to."


End file.
